A Beautiful Mistake
by Sharon10
Summary: Bo And Nora Are Forced To Confront Their Feelings When They Can't Stay Away From Each Other. BoNora
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 1

He knew that having feelings for your brother's girlfriend was a mistake. He also knew that acting on them was a line you should never cross. But he couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop the flood of emotions that would fill him every time _she _would walk in the room. And he _certainly_ couldn't take back the night that had changed all of their lives forever.

Who was he kidding, He thought as he walked down the hallway? Who was he to think that he would take back_ anything_, even if he could? He had tried to regret what had happened. He had even convinced himself that he had to stay away from her. Hell he had even tried dating again. But the simple fact was that the _only _woman who mattered was _her_. The _only_ woman he wanted was the _one_ woman who was off limits. And he ached for her.

She knew that she should be able to think of that night with some kind of regret or remorse… she wished she could spend even ONE minute not thinking of him. But as she starred at her reflection in the mirror, all she could think about was that she _wanted_ it to happen. Maybe she had never really STOPPED wanting it… wanting him… wanting everything she couldn't have.

As she brushed the comb through her wet hair, she tried to push the thoughts that invaded her dreams out of her mind. It never seemed to work. She had tried to stay away from him. She had tried to make a life with his brother. Hell she had even tried to stop thinking about the night that changed all of their lives forever. All she ever came up with is the fact that the _only _man that mattered was NOT the man she was with. The _only_ man she wanted was the _one _man that was off limits. And she ached for him.

When she finally came out of the bathroom and saw him standing at her door, she could almost swear that time had literally stood still. When he looked at her, she knew that in that moment there was nothing else that mattered.

Bo: Do you have any idea what you're doing to me Red? Seeing you standing here in that towel, knowing that I can't have you…knowing that you're no longer mine.

She forced a smile as she walked past him. Though their eyes met, neither one of them could look each other in the face. She fumbled through her dresser, trying to find something to wear but nothing seemed to catch her eye and she finally just walked to the bed and collapsed. Bo picked up a sexy red dress that left very little to the imagination and handed it to her. Then he just smiled at her.

Bo: If you want my vote. You always did know how to make an entrance.

Nora (Trying to avoid his eyes): What are you doing here Bo? Don't you have to get back to your girlfriend?

Bo (Sensing the annoyance in her voice): Are you jealous?

Nora (Getting up off the bed): Why would I be Jealous? I have no right to be jealous. I have no right to be…

She walked over to the dresser and picked up a photo. She glanced at it before throwing it at him. He narrowly missed being hit before picking it up and realizing it was the picture taken before Matthew's dance.

Bo: Nora what….

Nora: Damn it Bo. Do you know what that did to me? Knowing you were with someone else… knowing you were probably… God I don't even want to think about it. And I know that I have no right to feel that way. I know that… God I don't even know _what _I'm saying anymore.

Bo: I think you do. I think you know EXACTLY what you're saying. And you know what? I get it. I get it because I'm jealous as hell right now. Nora, you're living with my brother… your sleeping in the same bed… What do you THINK that does to me? What do you THINK it does to me when I lie alone at night a few doors down from you? I…

He walked closer to her and grabbed her around the waist, until he had pulled her so close that they were almost touching. She looked up at him as their lips lingered only inches apart for what seemed like an eternity. She knew what was about To Happen and she let it. He took her face in his hands and then he kissed her… gently, passionately, all consuming. When they finally broke apart, she just stared at him, at a loss for words… breathless.

Bo: I ache for you Red. Every minute of every day, I ache for you.

Nora: I…

Bo: I know. I know exactly how you feel.

And with that he walked out of the room. Nora picked up the photo on the floor and held it close to her heart. A single tear fell down her face.

Nora: Why is our timing always off Buchanan? I… I ache for you too. I just don't know how to fix this. It's not just about _us_ anymore.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A Beautiful Mistake- Part 2_

Nora sat in the doctor's office as her heart began to pound with fear. She didn't really know why she was suddenly so scared but she already knew the answer before it was out of his mouth.

She sat there in silence, trying to digest the news, afraid that if she said it out loud, her world would crumble. She tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't leave her alone. She knew that she should be happy about this but she couldn't help but be afraid of what would happen when the truth got out.

She was pregnant. She really couldn't deny that anymore. She couldn't deny it any more then she could deny the fact that the baby wasn't Clint's. She thanked God he was still out of town so she could figure out a way to tell him the news she knew would shatter all of their lives. But who was she kidding? There's no easy way to tell your fiancé that you slept with his brother and now you're pregnant with his child? Good one Nora. Way to get yourself into a real mess. Now what the hell are you going to do?

She picked herself up off of the stool and was about to walk out the door when Michael stopped her.

Michael: I've known you a long time Nora. I know when something's bothering you. What is it? Why do you look so pale? I know it's about more then the fact that you're pregnant.

Nora (Pause): It's about the fact that I just destroyed two brothers. (He looked at her confused). The baby that I'm carrying isn't Clint's. And as soon as he finds out that I'm pregnant he's going to know that I slept with his brother after we both swore up and down that nothing happened. What kind of person does that make me?

Michael: It makes you human. It makes you a person who made a mistake.

Nora: It can't be a mistake if I _wanted_ it to happen. It can't be a mistake if the _only_ thing I'm thinking about is him.

Michael: Are you in love with him?

Nora: I don't know. But I sure as hell feel something that goes a lot deeper then friendship because I just can't seem to stay away from him.

Michael: Maybe you should take some time to figure out your feelings. Or maybe you already have but just can't accept them.

Nora: I'm afraid you might be right. But Maybe It's Time I Stopped running away. What's the worst thing that could happen? I've never been a coward in my life. Why should I start now?

Michael: What are you going to do?

Nora: I'm going to go find Bo. And then I'm going to find a way to tell Clint that I can't marry him. (She gave Michael a hug) Thanks for listening to me. And thanks for not judging.

Michael: I would never do that. You're a good person Nora. I hope you don't forget that just because you got caught up in a situation that took you by surprise. It could have happened to anyone.

Nora: But it didn't happen to anyone. It happened to me. Now I have to face the consequences.

And with that she walked out the door. Michael just watched her walk out and hoped to God that she didn't bury herself in the guilt. It wasn't good for Nora or her baby.

Bo walked into the stables as the rain continued to come down. He didn't really know why he chose to come back here but somehow he couldn't pull himself away. It had been raining that day too. They had been sitting in the car outside of Matthew's school when it had started to rain. Why they had decided to come here, he couldn't remember. The only thing he did remember was that she looked like an angel with her hair all wet and messy. It's funny how she always thought that was when she looked the worst. To him, she looked like heaven. He could still taste the rain on her skin when he kissed her. What had motivated him to kiss his brother's fiancé he'll never know. But he'll never regret it either.

Staring out into the night, he could still see her smile as he pulled her closer. He wanted to kiss her again. No, that wasn't entirely true. He wanted to make love to her again. He wanted everything he couldn't have. He wanted HER.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. Just like that night, she was standing there with her hair all wet and messy. And she was wearing that red dress he had told her to wear only moments before. God why did he tell her to wear that? He couldn't stop the flood of emotions when he looked at her now. She was doing things to his senses that he couldn't control.

She walked into the stables and he took his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Bo: You're going to freeze to death out here.

Nora: Thanks.

There was a brief moment of silence before Bo began to run his hands through her hair.

Bo: Do you have any idea what you're doing to me right now? God Nora, I can't even think straight. All I can think of is _you_. I can smell you when you're not even around. And… and I've been dreaming of you almost daily now. You're messing up my plans you know? I'm supposed to be able to be ok without you? You're making it impossible for me to move on because right now I want to make love to you more then I even want to breathe.

Nora: There are about a million different reasons why I shouldn't be here. And if I was a better person I would walk out this door right now.

Bo: So why don't you?

Nora: Because I Can't. Because despite my better judgment I just can't seem to get my legs to do the walking…Because I just can't get myself to leave this room.

Bo: You do know what's going to happen if you stay don't you?

Nora: I'm not running away anymore. And I've known it since I made the decision to come and find you. I knew that if I found you like this… well I knew that I would forget everything but what I feel.

Bo: And what do you feel Nora?

Nora: I feel this…

She stepped in front of him and undid the zipper of her dress. When it fell to the floor, Bo took her in his arms for a passionate kiss. She lifted the shirt over his head and they came together for another kiss as they slowly made their way to the hay.

She could run away… she could try to fight it… but the simple fact was that the love she felt for him was something she had no control over. It would just creep into those secret places and just take hold of her until she could no longer remember why it was wrong… until she just couldn't fight it anymore.

He knew that if he really thought about the consequences then he would take off running right now. But he didn't want to think about all the reasons he couldn't be with her… he didn't want to remember why he lost her in the first place. He could try to fight it like he's done for so long but there was no reason to think it would be any different then all the times before. The love that he felt for her was something that he had no control over. It would just creep into those secret places and take hold of him until he could no longer remember why it was wrong…Until he just couldn't fight it anymore.

They made love like there was no tomorrow and when Nora fell asleep in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man alive. He was afraid of what would come when Morning came around but she surprised him. Instead of heading for the door like he thought, she kissed him again… Gently, Passionately, All Consuming.

Nora: There's something I need to tell you.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 3

Nora: You know, when I thought about how I was going to tell you, this isn't exactly how I planned it. But then again, you and I have never really done things the way we planned them have we?

Bo: No, I don't suppose we have. Fate just always had a way of stepping in. And most of the time it ended up being for the best. But Nora, sweetie, if this is your way of saying goodbye…

She drew him into a passionate kiss and then took his face in her hands as she looked at him.

Nora: No. No, don't even go there. This isn't another goodbye. This isn't me trying to convince you that what we have is wrong. This isn't_ anything_ that ends with you leaving and me crying. We've done that too many times before. It just ends up costing far too much pain and I'm through pretending that we don't belong together.

Bo: Then do you mind telling me what this is REALLY about?

Nora: I don't know. I guess I've just been doing a lot of thinking about my life since you and I ended up in this barn the first time.

Bo: Did you have any sudden epiphanies?

Nora: As a matter of fact I did. (Pause) I realized that you're just so much a part of all of that. You're a big part of who I am. You were more then just some guy I gave my heart to… you were the man who GAVE me my heart. (Pause) Honestly, I was never really living before you loved me. You showed me what it means to give everything you have and expect nothing in return.

Bo: Well you taught me a lot too. I know I never really told enough but you changed my life. You opened my eyes to a life that I never even knew existed. And no matter what has happened since then, I want you to know that everything I have in my life that is good is because of you.

Nora: I guess we were good for each other then. (Pause) I've been running from what's in my heart for so long that I've forgotten how to just be honest. I told myself a million times that what we had was done. After all the pain we caused each other, I wasn't going to allow myself to hope for something that could never happen again.

Bo: So what changed your mind?

Nora: You. When you walked in my room and I saw you standing there… when you kissed me… when you told me you wanted me….It was like time had literally stood still… and suddenly I could breathe again. (Pause) I can't live the rest of my life wondering if we could have made it work. I can't live with myself if I don't try one more time. (Pause) You asked me once if I still loved you. I couldn't put it into words then but I can now. You're the part of my heart that never goes away. When you hurt, I hurt. When you're happy, I can't help but feel some sense of joy. Yes Bo, I love you… I always have… Even when I was with other people… Even when I was "Dead"… even when we were a million miles apart…my heart still beat for you. Now I don't know if that makes me a fool or if it's the best thing I ever did but I had to tell you what's in my heart once and for all… so that you know that what we had still means something to me.

Bo (Pausing): You know, you never cease to amaze me. I thought I knew everything about you… I thought I knew everything about your heart… but this… I certainly didn't see this.

Nora: You never did. Until that night, it was just easier to hate me then it was to admit that you still wanted me. Am I getting warm?

Bo: Scorching. Except I NEVER hated you. I tried. I even convinced myself that I didn't care. I got involved with the _one_ woman that I knew would hurt you because I wanted to push you as far out of my reach as I possibly could. But no matter what I did… Nothing could ever compare to the woman I measured everyone against. You were ALWAYS there Nora… even when I didn't want you to be. How could you not be? You were the ONLY woman who EVER got under my skin. You're in my blood baby. I loved you then and I love you now. It has ALWAYS, ALWAYS Been You.

Nora: So what you're saying is…

Bo: I've been sitting here trying to come up with a valid reason for you to come back to me. I know that you're engaged to my brother and asking you to leave him and come back to _me_ is probably breaking every family tie we've ever had…

Nora: I think we already DID that when we slept together… twice…

Bo: Yeah, I guess you're right. (Pause) I didn't exactly know how to tell you that leaving you was the worst thing I EVER did. Leave it to you to come up with a way to save us both. You were ALWAYS better at that then me.

Nora: Well maybe you should TRY.

Bo: You're not going to make this easy on me are you?

Nora: Why should I? You NEVER made it easy for me.

Bo: Point Taken. (Pause) I've never been the best at figuring out how to put my feelings into words. You know that. But what you don't know is that when I think of my life without you, it just doesn't mean anything. You are the best part of me… you're my heart. (Pause) I know that I don't deserve a second chance with you after the _horrible_ way I treated you but I've got nothing left to loose so I'm asking anyways. I want you to trust me again… not with your life but with your heart… because the truth is that I'm nothing without you. I Love you Nora Hanen…Body, mind, heart and soul… with everything I am and will ever be…and I would really like it if you would come home so we could be a family again. (Brief pause) so what do you say? Are you willing to give this fool another chance to make it up to you?

Nora (Smiling): I guess I can manage that. On ONE condition.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: I think it's a little premature to be moving in with you. And I'm not sure that "dating" you is what I really want at this stage in my life. That whole scene has brought me NOTHING but heartache.

Bo: Ok, so what DO you want?

Nora: You. I only want you.

Bo: Nora, what are you …

Nora: I'm asking you to marry me. And I'm not just asking for me or for Matthew… I'm asking for this child that I'm carrying… OUR child. (Pause) and before you ask, I'm sure. There is NO possible way that this child could be Clint's because I haven't slept with him since you.

Bo: You haven't?

Nora: No. I couldn't bring myself to be with him when I couldn't get YOU out of my Head. As soon as he finds out I'm pregnant, he's going to know that I cheated on him. And he's going to know it was with YOU. So what I want to know is what _you're _going to do about it? Are you going to marry me or not?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 4

Bo turned to look at the woman he loved as she had once again laid her heart bare and he still wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

Bo: You want to get married?

Nora: Would that be such a terrible thing Bo? We're having a baby… we're…

Bo: That's not what I meant. I just… Isn't it technically in bad taste to propose to someone when you're still engaged to someone else? Are you sure you're not going to feel different once we tell Clint the truth?

Nora: Well I COULD have waited until all of that was resolved but I just wanted to put everything out there so you'd know how I feel. But I still haven't gotten an answer out of YOU.

Bo: Nora, sweetheart, I love you. And I would marry you right here if it's what you wanted. I just want to make sure you're not going to rush into something that you're not ready for. I don't want to pressure you into anything. So before I say anything, I want you to be sure.

Nora: I AM sure. I'm sure that when I wake up tomorrow I'm still going to want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now I could be content to live with you or date you or do whatever those little things are that people do when they're in love. But the truth is that we don't need any of that stuff. I already know that my heart is yours until eternity. Why should we wait if we already know we want to be together forever? And doesn't this child deserve a name? (She kissed him) The best time in my life was when I was your wife. So will you marry me? Will you make me that happy again?

Bo(Kissing her): I would love to marry you. But I'm going to have to ask for one thing before I do.

Nora: What's that?

Bo: After we tell Clint the truth, I think we should have a real proposal… one that's not overshadowed by the truth we have to tell… and one that includes a ring that's not my brother's. So we can do one of two things… you can either come with me and we can pick it out together or you can let me do it but I'd really like the opportunity to give you a real proposal Nora. And you can call this a guy thing if you want but I want to be the one to stand there and ask you if I could have the honor of making you my wife again….so how about it Nora? Will you give me that much?

Nora(Smiling): If you want to be the one to propose to me then I won't stop you. (She kisses him). I think I like the idea of us picking out a ring together. So you just name the time and place and I'll be there.

He kisses her and then turns to look at her.

Bo: How would you feel about going out with me sometime? We may be skipping the whole courtship and going straight to marriage but I would love to take you somewhere and show you off. You deserve a little TLC and I just want a chance to show you how much I love you.

Nora: Why Bo Buchanan… Are you asking me out on a date?

Bo: I believe I am. Do you accept?

Nora: I do. As long as you know that I expect all the trimmings.

Bo: Oh sweetheart… I would NEVER give you anything less. (He kisses her)

Nora: You mind if I ask you a question?

Bo: You can ask me anything?

Nora: Where are we going to live? You and I both know we can't stay in the mansion anymore and somehow I don't see us crowding into one of those hotel rooms. Not when we have Matthew and this new baby on the way.

Bo: So we'll find a place that has a white picket fence and a lot of room for the kids to roam around. Maybe we can even find one of those benches where we can sit on the porch at night and just be.

Nora: You know it amazes me that you would want something like that. I never really considered you the white picket fence type of guy.

Bo: I wasn't… not until I met you. And then all I could think of was settling down. I want to put down roots with you Nora. I want everything we came so close to having. And yes that includes a house with a white picket fence and everything that goes with having kids… because this time I want to be there from the start. And that means right now.

Nora: I can't believe we finally managed to get it right. We're having a baby and this time, we're a family from the start. I love you Bo. I can't wait to be your wife again. I can't wait for our lives to start.

Bo: That makes two of us. (He kisses her) But before we do that, we need to take care of the one thing standing in our way.

Nora: Clint…

Bo: Yeah, Clint… He should be home in a few hours right?

Nora: Yeah... he should be coming in before you know it.

Bo: So why don't we go home and prepare for his homecoming.

Nora: Bo, I don't….

Bo: This is something we need to do together. Please let me help you.

Nora: I would like that. I'm not even sure what I'm going to say to him.

Bo: How about we start with the truth?

Nora: Which truth would that be? That we slept together, that we're in love or that we're expecting a baby. Or how about that I've decided to marry YOU instead.

Bo: How about the simplest of them all… that we're sorry that we hurt him.

Nora: That's probably a good start. But somehow I have a feeling we're walking into a war zone.

Bo: That's why I need to be there. If Clint gets crazy then he can take it out on _me._ I don't want him risking you or our child. Don't step in the middle this time Nora. Can I count on you for that?

Nora: What you can count on Is this… If Clint gets crazy, I'm calling the cops. Lets just hope it doesn't come to that.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 5

Nora was setting the table in the mansion as Bo came up behind her and started to kiss her. She playfully swatted him as she turned around to face him.

Nora: Bo, this is NOT the time to be fooling around. You and I both know what's at stake here.

Bo: Yes… and we also know that you don't have to be setting the table. That's what we have servants for.

Nora: I know. But I wanted to do this myself.

Bo: Why? Do you really think that planning a nice dinner is going to make Clint forget that we're together now?

Nora: Well No… but…

He looked around the room to make sure no one was watching and then he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Bo: It's going to be ok sweetheart. We'll get through this just like we get through everything else.

Nora: And how is that?

Bo: A little faith and a lot of love.

Nora: Well that makes me feel a little better.

Bo: Well good. Does that mean…

Nora(Cutting him off) No. No, we're not going to fool around in your fathers house when Clint can walk in at any moment. Of course…

Bo: What?

Nora: If you behave yourself, I'll make you a very happy man after we get out of here.

Bo: You already do… But what have you got in mind?

Nora: Oh I don't know. How about you and I take a little drive and figure out where we're going to get married. The sooner we figure THAT out, the sooner we can figure out where we're going to take our honeymoon.

Bo: You know what? You're on. But just a suggestion here sweetheart…

Nora: What's that?

Bo: Maybe you could give me a little preview of our wedding night?

Nora(Laughing slightly): Bo Buchanan, you are so bad.

Bo: I know. And I seem to remember that you like it when I'm bad.

Nora(Smiling): You're right. I Do.

She looked around quickly and then gave him a quick kiss when she realized no one was around. Then she went back to doing what she was doing. Bo just watched her with adoration. Before long Clint walked in and saw what they had done.

Clint: What's going on? What is all of this?

Nora: What does it look like? We wanted to welcome you home.

Clint: Well I appreciate it but I know that look. What aren't you telling me?

Bo: He's right Nora. We need to stop wasting time and just tell him the truth. I don't think a nice dinner is going to change anything do you?

Nora: You're right. It's not.

Clint: Is one of you going to tell me what the hell is going on?

Nora: First of all, we just want to say that we're sorry. Not for what we're about to tell you but that you got hurt. We should have handled things differently.

Clint: Hurt? What the hell are you babbling about now?

Bo: Come on Nora. He doesn't care about all of that. He just wants the truth.

Clint: That would be nice.

Bo: Ok… the truth is that… (He put his arm around Nora) Nora and I are together now.

Clint: WHAT? Nora is this true? Are you and my brother sleeping together?

Nora: Well I wouldn't exactly put it that way but yes. We slept together. We're in love. And now we're going to get married and have a baby.

Clint: Wait a minute… are you saying you're pregnant?

Nora: Just found out this morning.

Clint: So that means that all those times you wouldn't let me touch you… you were sleeping with Bo? You were sleeping with my brother under my own roof?

Bo: Ok Clint, lay off. It wasn't like that.

Clint: Oh really? Then how exactly WAS it? You obviously slept with my fiancé and from the looks of it, it wasn't just one time. So how many times Bo? How many times did you sleep with her when she was supposed to be with me?

Nora: What does that matter Clint? I'M the one who broke you're heart. And it doesn't matter how many times it happened. I'm sorry.

Clint: For what exactly? You don't look like you're sorry for much of anything right now.

Bo: Would you stop treating her like a criminal. We made a mistake Clint. The mistake being that we didn't wait to tell you how we felt before sleeping together. And that's the ONLY thing I'll apologize for.

Nora: Me too. (She stepped closer to Clint). I can't say I regret what happened because I don't. I love Bo. I'm going to marry him and have his child. And NOTHING that has led us to this point was a mistake. But I do regret that we hurt you. I never should have agreed to marry you in the first place and for that I'm sorry.

Clint: So why did you then?

Nora: I don't know. I guess I just thought I was doing the right thing. But the truth is that we were never meant to be. I never loved you the same way I love Bo and I think you know that. Deep down I guess I did too. I tried to make a life with you. I tried to stay faithful. But I couldn't fight my feelings for Bo any more then he could fight his feelings for me. I think if you were honest with yourself you would admit that it was always meant to be me and Bo. We're not horrible people Clint. We're human. And the only thing we did was realize that we never stopped loving each other. Now you can either accept that or you can spend the rest of your life wallowing in your misery… It doesn't matter to me anymore.

(She took off her ring and placed it in his hand)

Clint: Nora that was a gift. You should keep it.

Nora: I don't want it. You and I are finished. What's the point of holding on to it? The ONLY ring I want to be a part of my life is Bo's.

Bo: And we'll take care of that soon enough.

Nora(Pausing): I'll go pack my things. We can get out of here in a few minutes.

Clint: You're leaving? Nora this is your home? You don't have to just leave.

Nora: Yeah… Yeah I think I do. This might be my house but it was never my home. I think I'd rather live just about anywhere then stay in a house that was never mine to begin with. A home isn't four walls Clint… It's love. There's no longer any love in this house. My home is with Bo.

After she walked up the stairs, Clint turned to Bo.

Clint: I can't believe you actually managed to steal her right out from under me.

Bo: I wouldn't have been able to steal her if she didn't want it.

Clint: What exactly are you getting at?

Bo: You know damn well what I'm getting at. But hey, you want me to spell it out for you…

Clint: You're enjoying this aren't you?

Bo: The ONLY thing I enjoy about ANY of this is that Nora's finally free of you. You don't deserve her Clint. You never did.

Clint: And _You_ Do…

Nora cut them off when she dropped her suitcases on the floor in anger and went to stand between them.

Nora: Is that what this is about? Have I become some Ping pong ball in your ridiculous tug of war? Because honestly if that's what this is about then you can _both_ go to hell. If that's all I am to you then we might as well just call off the whole thing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A Beautiful Mistake- Part 6**

Nora turned to look at Bo with a mixture of pain and anger in her eyes. She didn't know who she was more upset at… him for behaving like some macho schoolboy or herself for not seeing it in the first place. But when she crossed her arms and gave him that all too familiar look, he knew damn well that he had gotten himself into a real mess.

Bo: Nora…

Nora: DON'T NORA ME. I KNOW what I heard. You're not _seriously_ going to stand there and tell me that I heard _wrong_ are you?

Bo: Why would I do that? That would be like suicide. Your ears are like bells. You hear everything.

Nora: If that's supposed to be some sort of apology then you suck at it.

Bo (Laughing slightly): the point I was trying to make is that I would _never_ be stupid enough to question what you heard. You're right.

Nora: About what exactly? That you said it or that it's true?

Bo: What I said didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it to.

Clint: Like hell it didn't.

Nora: _Shut Up Clint._ _This is between me and Bo._ (To Bo) I'm Listening Now. What did you mean to say?

Bo: What I meant to say is that… Nora I love you. I've spent the last year or so watching my brother treat you like dirt and then watching as you continued to forgive him when you KNEW you deserved better.

Nora: I didn't know I had any other choice. I didn't know how you felt.

Bo: I know. And I'm not blaming you. All I'm saying is that I'm glad that you don't have to be a part of that anymore because I'm going to make sure you are treated like the amazing person you are. Telling Clint he didn't deserve you wasn't about me staking some kind of claim on you. It was about the truth. I honestly don't think he treated you right. And whether you are with me or someone else…

Nora: Oh no you don't… you're_ not_ getting out of that promise so easily Mr.…

Bo: I don't WANT out. I don't EVER want out again. The point I'm trying to make is that I'm not fighting my brother FOR you. I'm fighting my brother BECAUSE of you. My God Nora… you are…

Nora (Smiling): What? What Am I? You better choose you're words VERY carefully cowboy?

Bo (Pausing): You know, you're the _only_ person I know of that can do this to me. You've got me tongue tied sweetheart.

Nora: _Oh my poor baby._ Is there anything I can do to make it better?

Bo: See _this_ is what I'm taking about? You are WAY out of my league. And I don't even know what it is that you're doing with someone like me but…

She cut off his thoughts with a passionate kiss.

Nora: You want to know why I'm with you. It's simple. I love you. So stop trying to figure out who deserves who and who doesn't. You and me Bo… that's where this is. Everything else was just a stop along the way.

Bo: Does that mean you still want to marry me?

Nora: _What?_ You think some ridiculous fight between you and you're brother is going to scare me off? I got news for you Buchanan… I'm made of stronger stuff then that. And you would have to physically restrain me to keep me from walking down the aisle with you again. I Love You. And as long as you understand that I'm _not_ anyone's property to fight over then we're good to go.

Bo: You've ALWAYS been your own woman Nora. And _I _would _never_ hold you back.

Nora: Good. Then we don't have a problem. Can we PLEASE get out of here? It's time we went for that drive?

Bo: Maybe we can make a night out of it. It's getting late.

Nora: Did you just invite me over for a night cap?

Bo: I believe I did. What's you're answer?

Nora: I thought you'd never ask. (She kissed him) and by the way, I _love_ that you're still flirting with me. Don't think I didn't notice. And don't think you have to stop just because I _let_ you catch me.

He laughed as she went to pick up her suitcases. He took them out of her hands and they went to go put them in the car. They stopped outside and he pulled her into his arms and they shared a few passionate kisses before getting in the car and driving away to start their new life together.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 7

Nora: Bo, we've been driving for hours. I'm exhausted, my feet hurt and I just want to get out of the damn car. Is that TOO much to ask for?

Bo: Relax. We're almost there.

Nora: You DO realize that asking a pregnant woman to relax is…

Bo: I know… But trust me on this one… everywhere we've been is going to seem like nothing once you see THIS place.

Nora: Then WHY didn't we go there first?

Bo: Because it's part of the experience. Didn't you just get through saying you wanted to go for a drive so we could pick out a place together?

Nora: Well Yeah But…

Bo: Nora, I know that you're not…

Nora: What? You weren't going to say that I'm not equipped were you? (She gave him the look).

Bo: Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart.

Nora: Good. Because I'll have you know that I can handle anyone or anything with both my hands tried behind my back… even if I happen to be a little…

Bo: What? Nora, you like you're…

Nora: Pull over. I think I'm going to be sick.

He didn't question it. He just pulled the car over as fast as he could. Nora opened the door and put her head towards the ground. Then she puked. After she was done, she just looked at him.

Nora: See THIS is why I never understood why they called it morning sickness. It happens a hell of a lot more then just in the morning. (Pause) It's ok Bo. You can stop worrying. I'm not going to tear your head off right now. And I'm not going to go off on some tangent that will get us both in trouble.

Bo: That's a relief.

Nora (Pausing): What I AM going to do is ask you for a favor.

Bo: You know I would do anything for you.

Nora: I need to get out of the car. We can go look at this place tomorrow. Matthew is well taken care of for the next few days and I doubt he'd even notice if we didn't come home.

Bo: Is the Mamma bear having a hard time letting go?

Nora: Am I that transparent?

Bo: Only to the people who know you. (Pause) Nora what is it? I know that look.

Nora: Do you think he's going to understand Bo? I mean I know he's always said he's wanted us back together but what if Clint…

Bo: I don't think Clint is stupid enough to try and turn him against us and if he does then we'll cross that bridge when we get there. He's your son Nora. He loves you. We're getting married. Don't you think he's going to be happy about that?

Nora: And the baby? How do you think he's going to feel about the fact that he's going to have a new brother or sister… and what happens when people talk about how that came about?

Bo: Do me a favor ok? (Pause) Don't borrow trouble. If Matthew has any doubts about any of this then I think he knows he can talk to us. I don't want you getting all worked up over something that may not even happen. Deal?

Nora (Smiling): Deal. (Pause) You know Bo… For someone who's never been around during the pregnancy stage, you have a knack for dealing with hormonal women.

Bo (Laughing slightly): Nah. I'm just in love with the most gorgeous one. (Pause) You know, when they say pregnant women glow, they must have been thinking of you. You look positively radiant.

Nora: You need your eyes examined. I am NOT glowing right now. I feel like…

Bo: I know sweetheart. But you sure as hell don't look it. You know what I see when I look at you right now?

Nora: I'm almost afraid to ask…

Bo: I see the woman who, after all these years, still manages to leave me completely breathless. I see the woman who holds my entire future right there in her hands. And I see the woman who I manage to fall head over heels in love with all over again every day of my life. You being pregnant with our child just make you even more beautiful.

Nora: Oh Bo… (She kisses him)How is it possible that you can make me feel like the most beautiful woman alive when I feel like crap?

Bo: It's simple. It's called love. (He kisses her) Come on. Let's go take a walk so you can stretch your legs. Besides, I bet you have got to be starving.

Nora: I'm ALWAYS starving.

Bo: Good. There's a little Café just a few blocks. Let's go park this car in a real spot and we'll go check it out.

Nora: Thank you for being so understanding. This can't possibly be how you wanted to spend your evening.

Bo: Why not? I'm with you aren't I?

She smiled as he put the key back in the ignition and she closed the door. A few hours later they were walking through a park. She put her head on his shoulder as he laid out the blanket he took from the car.

Bo: Well I admit that I'm a little surprised. I didn't think you would be caught dead eating a salad.

Nora: That's the weird thing about pregnancy. You never know what your body is going to crave.

Bo: Is that why you made me get you pickles and ice cream afterwards?

Nora (laughing slightly): You just wait. This is just the beginning of my weird cravings.

Bo: And I can't wait to be a part of it…

Nora: You say that now. How are you going to feel when I send you out for some odd combination at three in the morning? You going to be so chipper then?

Bo: Honey, I missed all of that with Matthew and with Drew. This time I want to be a part of it all. So sit?

She laughed as she sat down on the blanket. He sat down next to her and began to take off her shoes.

Nora: Uh, Bo, what are you doing?

Bo: What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm giving you a massage?

Nora: Is that all? (Suddenly the effect began to take over) Ok buster you can't stop. That feels like heaven.

Bo: Just relax red. Let me take care of everything.

Nora: Ok, everything I said before… Forget it… You're a saint.

After he massaged her feet he began to move towards her shoulders and she felt putty in his hands. She closed her eyes and felt the tension just drift away.

Nora: If you keep that up, I'm going to fall asleep.

Bo: Are you saying you want me to stop?

Nora: No but I think you better. We can't exactly sleep in a park.

He laughed as he let go of her. They lay down on the blanket and looked at the stars, their hands entwined.

Nora: You know what I wish?

Bo: What?

Nora: That no matter what happens; we always stay as happy as we are right now.

Bo: That's a wish we can keep. It's nothing but smooth skies for us now sweetheart.

Nora: I don't think you should talk like that. It always makes me nervous.

Bo (Laughing slightly): Ok, so how's this? I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are as happy as you are right now for the rest of your life.

Nora: For the rest of OUR Life.

Bo: Yeah for the rest of OUR life.

Nora: And I will do everything in my power to make sure that YOU feel exactly the same way.

He smiled as he kissed her. Then he went down to her stomach and placed a kiss there.

Bo: And that means you too little one.

Nora (Smiling as she placed her hand on her stomach): Yeah, you too Baby. You and your brother and sister. (Pause) I'm so glad that you're a part of our lives Bo. You just make everything so much better. I love you so much.

Bo: I love you too… you and our family mean everything to me.

They looked up at the stars as they lay together in complete silence. Neither of them was aware that they had made the exact same wish at the exact same time when they saw a shooting star. After a few moments of silence Bo looked at her and smiled.

Bo: It's been a long day. Why don't I get you to a hotel so you can get some sleep? You look exhausted.

Nora: I am. But not THAT exhausted.

She gave him a sexy grin and he returned it as they picked up their things and returned to the car. They both knew in that moment that their wish was about to come true.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 8

Nora woke up in Bo's arms the next morning to see him smiling at her. She put her hand over her head when she realized what had happened the night before.

Nora: Bo, I'm… I'm sorry.

Bo: For what?

Nora: Oh come on… you and I both know we had all kinds of plans when we came back here. And then I fell asleep before any of it could even come to fruition. I just… I want you to know that I'm sorry. It CERTAINLY wasn't because of anything YOU did. When I came back here, I had every intention of being with you.

Bo: So, in other words_, you were in the mood. _

Nora (Laughing slightly): Oh yes… more then anything else, I wanted to…well, lets just say that had I not been so wiped out, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night. You make me crazy Bo.

Bo: Oh really? And what about right now? What are you feeling right now?

Nora: _You mean am I still in the mood?_ (He nods) What do YOU think?

She gout up off the bed and let her nightgown fall to the floor. She gave him a sexy grin as she leaned against the bathroom door. Bo followed her inside and turned on the fan. He took her mouth in his as he lifted her onto the counter. Nora wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. They just stared at each other with a look of pure desire on their face. Bo went to turn on the shower and Nora came up from behind him. He turned her in his arms as they stepped inside the shower. They stood under the faucet kissing passionately as Nora helped pull the remainder of Bo's clothes off.

Nora: You know, you _might_ want to get undressed BEFORE you get in the shower next time.

Bo: Not when I have a beautiful woman in my arms. In fact… (He kisses her) I think I _like_ it when you undress me.

Nora: _I'll just bet you do. _Although come to think of it, _I think I like it too_.

They both laughed before he took the shampoo off the shower ledge. He took a small handful and put it in the palm of his hand. Then he pulled her into his arms as he began to run the shampoo through her hair and massage her scalp. She closed her eyes as he began to seduce her with his touch. Then it was her turn. They stood under the faucet kissing passionately for a few more minutes before Nora grabbed the soap and started to spread some on his chest. As she ran her hands across his body, he was beginning to feel sensations he had never felt with anyone else before. Then it was his turn.

After he turned the faucet off, they were still locked in a passionate embrace. Eventually he grabbed the towel and began to dry her off. She took his mouth in hers and he began to lose his concentration.

Nora: Is it me? Or has it suddenly gotten VERY hot in here?

Bo: I think you and I just set off the fire alarms.

Nora: Good. Because the last thing I want to do is put it out?

He laughed as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, where they made love for hours on end. Eventually Nora fell asleep in his arms. When she woke up again, he was sitting on the balcony of their hotel. She put her robe on and went to join him.

Bo: Hey beautiful. How did you sleep?

Nora: Well after the morning we just spent, I slept like a baby.

Bo (Laughing): We had some workout didn't we?

Nora: An _incredible_ one. I feel completely rejuvenated now. And as much as I would _love_ to stay here and get lost in you and me all over again I do have to wonder… (Pausing as she looked at him)Are you going to show me this "magical" place you found for our wedding any time soon?

Bo: We have an appointment in an hour.

Nora: An appointment? Bo why would we… wait a minute…are we looking at a wedding spot or actually getting married?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 9

Bo: Is that a joke or are you serious?

She laughed slightly as she walked over to sit in his lap. She looked deeply in his eyes as she smiled.

Nora: You know I want to marry you right?

Bo: Well considering that you were the one who proposed, I would think that would be obvious.

Nora(Laughing): Is it possible for you to answer a question without another question?

Bo: I don't know. Is it possible for you to?

They both laughed slightly.

Nora: I guess we have more in common then we think.

Bo: Yeah, well that's one of the many reasons we belong together.

Nora: I won't argue with that. (Pause) Bo, I want to marry you more then anything in the world. But I can't do it without my friends and family. I want to walk down that aisle and know that all of the people that were a part of our lives… that know about us and how much we love each other… will be there to celebrate with us. What's the point in having a wedding when we can't share it with the people we love… you're already my husband in my heart… this is for everyone else.

Bo(Kissing her): I'm right there with you sweetheart. In my heart, you were ALWAYS my wife. But what would you say if we had a little practice run?

Nora: What does that mean Bo?

Bo: Do you trust me?

Nora: With everything I have.

Bo: Then will you trust me to know what you want? To know what would be the perfect spot for our wedding? And to know what you would be up to handling today?

Nora: I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked

Bo: Is that a yes?

Nora: That's an emphatic yes… on one condition.

Bo: What's that?

Nora: That you find a way to get our little girl to settle down?

Bo(Laughing slightly): How can you know we're having a girl already?

Nora: It's called a mother's intuition. I wouldn't fight that if I were you.

Bo: The _last_ thing I want to do is fight with you. I'm _never_ going to win.

Nora: You got that right.

He laughed slightly as he helped her to the bed. When he told her to close her eyes, she didn't question him. The next thing she knew he was massaging her feet. She felt all her stress melt away as he continued the gentle caressing.

Nora: Did anyone ever tell you, you have wonderful hands?

Bo: Is that a trick question?

Nora(Feigning Innocence): Now why on earth would you think that?

Bo: Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because the last time you asked me a question like that, you threw the crystal.

Nora: Isn't this supposed to be stress reduction Bo?

Bo: Like I said… Trick question.

They both laughed slightly as he moved the massaging up to her abdomen. Their eyes locked when he began to move back the sash on her robe. She just smiled.

Nora: Uh, Bo… what are you doing?

Bo: What does it look like I'm doing?

Nora: I don't know. That's why I asked?

Bo: I'm talking to our child?

Nora: Oh, Ok.

They both laughed slightly before he placed a kiss on her stomach. He lay down next to her and her heart melted as he began to sing a lullaby.

Nora: I remember when you sang that to _me_ when I had a migraine? You have a way with the lullaby cowboy. Our child is _so_ lucky to have you for a father… just like Matthew is… just like_ I'm_ incredibly lucky to be the woman you've chosen to share your life with… the woman that you've chosen to give your heart to.

Bo: I don't think I had a choice in that part Red. You were a part of me the moment you spilled into my life… and it's been one hell of a ride hasn't it?

Nora: Yeah it has. We've had some pretty damn incredible ups… some pretty bad downs… and some in betweens. But look at us now… we're about to have another child… we're getting married. Life is good.

Bo: It's the best ride I've ever taken Red. And I don't ever want to get off.

Nora: Neither do I.

She smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

Bo: You hear that little one. Your momma says we're all going to be a family forever. How does that sound? Yeah I like the sound of that too. (He smiled at her) Hey sweetheart, do you think you can do me a favor and take a little nap for a while? Your mom and I have some very important business to take care of and she's a little worried about you getting overly tired. You think you can do this one thing for you old man?

Nora(Shaking her head): I can not believe you just said that.

Bo: Why not? It worked didn't it?

She laughed when she noticed that the movement had settled down?

Nora: In the future, I think it's probably best if we _don't_ talk to our child about our love life?

Bo(Laughing slightly): Ok deal. But in the meantime, what would it take for me to talk you into a private moment with me?

Nora: Aren't we supposed to be on the road soon?

Bo(Kissing her): Oh believe me, we have time.

Nora(Returning his kiss): Bo Buchanan… You have got a one track mind.

Bo: Can I help it if you make it impossible for me to think of anything but being with you.

Nora: Oh so now this is MY fault?

Bo: Of course it is. You're a beautiful woman. I would never be able to forgive myself If I didn't take full advantage of that.

Nora: Oh my God… Bo, it's a good thing I'm already yours because there's NO WAY you would EVER pick me up with a line like that.

Bo: You mean you wouldn't let me take you home?

Nora: Home? I wouldn't even let you in the door?

Bo: So you're telling me my pickup line needs a little work?

Nora: It's ok Cowboy… you don't _need_ any more pickup lines. I'm already yours. And if you even THINK of using it on anyone else then I'll kill you.

Bo: No… anything but that.

Nora(Laughing): Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?

Bo: Isn't that supposed to be MY line?

Nora: Not tonight. _You're_ doing all the talking.

He laughed slightly as she pulled him closer to her and captured his mouth in hers.

Nora: No more talking cowboy. I've got plans for you and NONE of them include you running your mouth.

Bo: I'm putty in your hands beautiful.

Nora: I think I like the sound of that.

Bo: Not as much as I do.

And with that they fell back on the bed, kissing passionately.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A Beautiful Mistake- Part 10

Nora was surprised when Bo insisted on keeping a blindfold over her eyes for the whole ride to this mysterious place. To drown out her attempt to count the minutes, he made sure he had stocked some of their favorite CD's and it wasn't long before she forgot everything but the lyrics. Every now and then he would glance over at her and smile at the obvious giddiness in her voice—and it still made him content knowing that he made her even _half_ as happy as she made him. Before long they were pulling into the parking lot.

Nora: Do I get to take this ridiculous thing off now?

Bo: Oh what's the matter sweetheart? Don't you trust me?

Nora: Oh I get it. You're going to play one of those games about how much I trust you to lead me where I need to go, right?

Bo: Did anyone ever tell you that you're far too smart for your own good?

Nora: Never.

Bo: Well they should.

She laughed slightly and then he opened the door to the car and led her inside. When she finally opened her eyes, she was astonished by the sight in front of her.

Nora: Oh my… Bo, how in Gods name did you find this lace? It looks just like

Bo: Serenity Springs. I know. That's why I brought you here… after Luna died and Max left town, it was shut down… I would have brought you the original if I could but this was the closest thing I could come up with. This place…

Nora: Magic happens. I bet Luna is smiling down on us right now. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she led you here. You know how much she believed in those crystals. She would say that this is fate.

Bo: And she'd be right. I mean look at us Red—look at everything that's happened. For most people—most people would have never looked back. But you and I—I don't know what it is but we always wind up right back where we started.

Nora: It's love Bo. Why do you think I stuck around for all those years? Why do you think I couldn't walk away? No matter how bad I wanted to—no matter how much you hurt me—I kept coming back for more. And the simple fact is that I could never walk away from the best love I've ever known. You're it for me Bo. You always have been—and you always will be—the _one_ great love of my life. And when I look at you right now—you still make my heart skip a beat—you still make me go weak in the knees. No other man ever came close.

Bo: It's the same way for me Red. I know that I spent a lot of time treating you like dirt but the simple fact is that I could never get you out of the one place that I never gave away to anyone else. Everyone always wondered what it was that you had that nobody else did—and you know what it was? You had my heart. Nobody else even came close to capturing it because it wasn't mine to give away. You ran off with it when you knocked me right off of my feet. And no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, I never got it back. Looking at you now Red—you not only take my breath away—you make my heart beat so fast that I think I'm going to pass out. I've never had that feeling before. Nobody has ever had that much of an effect on me. I love you Red. I've always loved you.

Nora: I know… just like I've always loved you. We were just too stubborn and too pig headed to admit that we were wrong.

Bo: Let's not focus on everything we've lost and just concentrate on everything we have to gain. Did you ever think we would be standing here getting ready to plan a wedding with another baby on the way?

Nora: _Are you kidding? I never thought you'd even look at me again_. This is a dream come true. You're everything I ever wanted. And I know that when our little girl is born, she's going to have you wrapped around her little finger

Bo: Just like her mother. (He kisses her) You know, I always wanted a daughter. I can just see the day when I have to scare all the boys away with a shotgun.

Nora (Laughing): I can actually see you doing that too. But you'll love her just the same.

Bo: With all my heart. And If she's anything like her mother—

Nora: What do you say we go plan our wedding? I want to be your wife as soon as possible. And I want us to be a family when the doctor's place our daughter in your arms for the first time. I want to see that sparkle in your eyes I never got to see with Matthew. I'm so glad that you're a part of this from the start Bo. I'm so happy we got a second chance.

Bo: Me too. I think every now and then fate gets a second chance. And let's face it Red—who's more fated to be together then you and me?

Nora: Not anyone I know.

They kissed passionately before he wrapped his arms around her and they started to walk towards the reception area ready to start planning their lives together.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A Beautiful Mistake- Part 11**

A few weeks later, Bo and Nora were getting ready for her first sonogram. She was a little nervous as they were sitting in the doctor's office.

Bo: Honey, _why_ are you so wound up? Is there something you're not telling me?

Nora: No. As far as I know everything is fine. It's just—

Bo: What? Why do you look so worried?

Nora: I _can'_t afford _not_ to. This is a high risk pregnancy Bo—and if Matthew was high risk then this one is--

Bo: So we'll deal with it—together.

Nora: You don't think I'm—

Bo: What?

Nora: Look around Bo. _Everyone _we _see_ here is _a lot _younger then _I _am. I'm not exactly a spring chicken you know?

Bo: Honey, I don't _care_ about _everyone else_. _When_ did _you _start?

Nora: I didn't. It's just—you don't think I'm too old?

Bo: _Too old-- For what_? You've got more _vitalit_y then almost anyone I've _ever_ met.

Nora: Almost?

Bo: Ok—_more_ than _anyone_. (Pause) Nora, you may not be a spring chicken but in case you haven't figured it out, neither am I. That _doesn't_ mean we _can't _raise our child with the same passion as _everyone else _we see in this room… Probably more so and you know why?

Nora: Why?

Bo: Because we love each other like crazy and that's _all _a child _really_ needs.

Nora: I guess you're right.

Bo: Of course I am. And you know what else I'm right about?

Nora (Laughing): What?

Bo: That you happen to be the sexiest mamma I've_ ever _seen. (He kisses her quickly but passionately) And I can't _wait_ to marry you—again. You should see all the guys at work? They're jealous.

Nora: Of _what_ exactly?

Bo: Of the fact that _they_ don't get to take _you_ home. You can stop traffic baby—and _believe me_, you have half the men at the precinct putty in your hands. They look at you like you're some kind of angel and they _can't_ believe that _you're _foolish enough to go back to ME. Sometimes _I_ can't either.

Nora: I'm not sure I'd call it foolish. Foolish was letting you _go _in the first place.

Bo: I just feel like the_ luckiest _man in the world to be sitting here with _you_—believe me I KNOW that you could have picked _anyone_ in the world to give your heart to—I was dam lucky that you_ never_ STOPPED loving _me_. I'm sorry for waiting _so _long to forgive you. It almost cost us _everything_.

Nora: But it_ didn't_… let's just admit that we _both_ made our share of mistakes and move on. I _don't_ want to make you feel ashamed for _all_ the things you did to hurt me because they're _not_ important. What's important is right here in this room—you and I. We made _a lot _of mistakes along the way—hurt _a lot _of people—including each other—but at the end of the day, the ONLY thing that REALLY matters is that I love you and you love me. Can we just put the past behind us—stop feeling guilty for things that we have _no _control of—and start planning our life together as a family? I _don't _want to be weighed down by regrets or second guessing. What's done is done.

Bo: Then consider the past dead and buried.

Nora: Good. Because we_ still_ have a job to do you know? I know we've been putting off telling Matthew but sooner or later we're going to have to bite the bullet and just tell him.

Bo: I thought we agreed to wait until we had all our plans squared away.

Nora: We did. But we _need_ to get a move on it Bo—Matthew's _not_ stupid.

Bo: How about this? When he comes home from London, we'll sit down and tell him. Hopefully by then we'll have our home all furnished.

Nora: I can't believe you're building us a house? I don't think _anyone_ has _ever_ done something like that for me?

Bo: that's because _nobody_ has _ever_ loved you like I do. (He kissed her) I wanted to get our old house back but it wasn't available so I figured the next best thing is building one just like it… It _can't _be THAT hard can it?

Nora: How far along are you?

Bo: Almost done. All that's left to do is furnish the inside. The carpenter I hired was informed that we wanted to move in as soon as possible and he works fast. So everything on his end is complete. Where do you want to start on the inside?

Nora: How about the paint? We DO need to pick out a color for our house don't we?

Bo: We do. How about we take care of that after we leave here—unless you're too tired?

Nora: Tired—Me—I have the energy of--- never mind you get the picture.

Bo: I do. And I love_ every _minute of it. I love _you._

Nora: I love you too Bo. More then you could _ever_ know.

After she kissed him, they were called back into the doctor's office. As Nora was being set up for the ultra sound, Bo took her hand and looked at her.

Nora: How's our baby?

Doctor: Your child is in perfect health.

Bo: And Nora?

Doctor: She's doing just fine. Isn't that right Nora?

Nora: I'm perfect too. (He smiled at her)

Doctor: Ok then. As long as you continue to take care of yourself then I don't foresee any problems just yet. But remember Nora—this IS a high risk pregnancy. Don't go running any marathons or anything?

Nora: Duly noted. Can I go now?

Doctor: I'll see you next week.

After they left the doctor's office, they stopped at the store to pick up some paint. They had decided on a pastel neutral color because it was supposed to be calming. Nora took the ultrasound printout out of her purse as Bo suddenly picked her up. She laughed.

Nora: What are you _doing?_ We're not married yet? You _don't _have to carry me across the threshold?

Bo: This is the first time we're going to see our home. I want to do it right.

She laughed as he carried her inside. Her eyes lit up when she saw the place. As she motioned for him to put her down, she walked across the house and smiled.

Nora: This looks wonderful Bo. It almost looks like a home. Once we get everything taken care of, it will be.

Bo: Does that mean you're ready to start painting?

She put her purse and printout down and opened a can of paint. She dipped her brush in it—

Nora: I say bring it on buster.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A Beautiful Mistake- Part 12**

They had spent the next few hours painting side by side—putting life into a house that had never been lived in before. Every now and then, they would glance over and look at the progress they had made along the way—and it made them happy knowing they were taking part in this historic moment _together. _

After a while they started to reach the higher parts of the house that neither one of them could reach without a ladder. Bo began to get concerned when Nora _insisted_ on doing it herself. Under ordinary circumstances, it might not have worried him, but the thought of her up there on a ladder that could fall when she was pregnant made him a little wary—so he watched her.

Nora: You know Bo—you _don't_ have to watch me like that. I'm _perfectly_ capable of doing this myself. I'm _not _disabled you know?

Bo: I know. But I'd feel better knowing that you and our child weren't ten feet up in the air.

Nora: Isn't that exaggerating just _a little_.

Bo: Maybe. But I can't help it Red. You and that little one are precious to me. I'm _not _going to apologize for wanting to make sure you're safe.

Nora: Suit yourself.

She said nothing more as she went back to painting. When she had finished, she turned around to look at him.

Nora: See, I _told _you I could do this.

And that was of course when the ladder gave way and she tumbled down and thankfully, landed right in Bo's arms, knocking the paint all over him in the process. She looked up at him and smiled.

Nora: My hero.

Bo: Ok, that's it. No more climbing for you. I swear you made my heart beat so fast I thought it would fall out of my chest.

Nora: Aww, you were worried about me.

Bo: Nora, this _isn't_ a joke.

Nora: I know. And I'm sorry. (She kissed him) Thank you for catching me.

She motioned for him to put her down and she picked up the can of paint. She looked up at him and couldn't contain her laughter.

Nora: I'm sorry. I just—look at you?

Bo: Oh you think that's funny huh?

Nora: Yeah—actually I do. I think it's hysterical.

Bo: Oh yeah—well how about---

He took the paint brush and painted some paint on her nose and face.

Bo: How's that for you?

She gave him a look of "I can't believe you just did that."

Nora: You are SO going to pay for that?

Bo: Oh yeah—what are you going to do about it?

Nora: I'm going to---

She picked up her bucket of paint and started to throw it at him. He fired back with his bucket and before long they were engaged in a full fledged paint fight. Eventually he started chasing her around the room while she was screaming at him to stop. He caught her around the waist and they tumbled on the floor laughing. A whole bucket of paint had been spilled on them and they couldn't stop cracking up when they realized what they had just done. Finally Bo just pulled her into a passionate kiss. She sat up as she kissed him back.

Nora: We made such a mess—

He stared into her eyes as he started to unbutton her shirt.

Bo: Maybe we should clean it up then—

He slowly moved her shirt from her shoulders and began to kiss her bare skin. She looked up at him and kissed him as she lifted his shirt over his head. Running her hands across his chest, she pulled him back towards her with soft, passionate kisses.

He lifted her into his arms as he stood up, never parting his lips from hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms came around his neck as they passionately made their way into the bathroom. They stepped into the shower as Bo took one hand and adjusted the heat and the other to show Nora how much he wanted her as they leaned up against the shower wall and deepened their kissing as the hot water poured down on them.

She looked up into his eyes and ran her hands through his hair. She saw the hints of paint in his hair and smiled as she took the shampoo and continued to massage his scalp with her hands. When every inch of his hair was lathered with shampoo, she brought him back to the facet and began to slowly rinse it from his hair as she kept her hands in his hair, massaging him. He closed his eyes as he wanted to enjoy the sensation that touching her was bringing to him. When she finally stopped, he took her mouth in his as he brought her under the facet to wet her beautiful hair and enjoy the taste of her lips as she was seducing him. Then he took the shampoo and ran his hands through her hair as it was now _his_ turn to wash the paint from her hair. He massed her scalp as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the thrill of his hands in her hair. Then he did as she did and brought her back to the facet and began to rinse it from her hair as he left his hands in her hair and continued to massage her with tenderness.

When he finally stopped, she pulled him towards her as they backed up against the shower wall and resumed their passionate kissing. He was lifting her into his arms as he kissed her and she wasn't about to pull away just yet. She let the hot water add heat to an already steamy bathroom and then she broke the kiss and took the soap off the counter. She ran her hands across every inch of his body as she lathered it with soap. He enjoyed the feel of her hands on him and he simply stared at her as she continued to seduce him with her touch. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was in this moment—he guessed that she DID know what she was doing to him. After she rinsed the soap from him, she began to trail kisses on his chest. He looked up into her eyes and wanted to take her right there—which he guessed was probably the point. He took the soap from her hands and began to lather her body with it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the thrill of his tender hands running up and down her body. She wondered if he knew how sexy he was—she guessed he probably DID know what he was doing to her. After rinsing the remainder of the soap from her, he took her mouth in his again. After backing her up against the wall, he took his hand and began to turn the faucet off, still kissing her.

He grabbed for the towel and began to dry her off as she did the same for him. She threw the towel on the floor and looked up at him with passion in her eyes.

Nora: Did anyone ever tell you that you have wonderful hands?

Bo: All the time.

She laughed as she kissed him.

Nora: Then how about you put those magical hands to good use before I'm too sick to enjoy them.

He laughed as he picked her up and carried her into their empty bedroom, still kissing.

Bo: The things we can do in empty rooms--

Nora: I _like_ empty rooms—as long as _you're_ there to have fun with.

Bo: I'll _always_ be there from now on—

Nora: You better.

And that was all that was said as they fell to the floor and made passionate love. A little while later, Nora had drifted off in his arms. He watched her sleep for a little while and then went back into the bathroom and wrapped a towel around him as he slipped out of the room to go put their clothes in the washing machine—one of the _few _things that had come with the house. Slipping back into her arms, he allowed himself to get lost in the wonderment of falling asleep with the woman he loved nestled in his arms… and _that _was the _greatest _feeling in the world. They were in love, getting married, having a baby—but most of all they had found home—which had _always_ been right where they left it. Their home had _always_ been with each other… and _now_ they had FINALLY found their way back. He couldn't ASK for _anything _better then that… He was a happy man. He looked at her one more time before finally drifting off to sleep himself-- finally content that his life was complete, and his heart was whole again.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A Beautiful Mistake- Part 13**  
_  
A couple weeks later_

Nora found Bo in the nursery looking at pieces of wood. Her heart filled up with love when she realized he was trying to put together a crib. She walked over to where he was sitting and joined him on the floor, smiling.

Bo: Hey. I thought you were taking a nap.

Nora: I was. I was having a wonderful dream about you. And then I woke up and you weren't there so I had this incredible urge to come find you. I should have known I'd find you here.

Bo: You know, I don't know why they have to make these things so complicated. Isn't having a child complicated _enough_? It's not like they come with instruction manuals for_ that_?

She kissed him gently and smiled.

Nora: You're nervous aren't you?

Bo: Yeah… maybe a little. I just… I haven't exactly been around for this part Nora. I don't want to do anything wrong.

Nora: You won't. You're a wonderful father Bo. You'll be a wonderful father to our little girl too. I know it's crazy that I can know already but I do. And I'm grateful that you are here from the beginning this time. We're a family sweetheart… and I can't wait to start it.

Bo: You say that now but…

Nora: Bo, _stop _freaking out. I'M the one who's going to be giving birth. _You're_ supposed to be the calm one here.

He put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick. She placed hers on top of his and smiled.

Nora: She's gonna be a soccer player. She's kicking up a storm already.

Bo: That's because she wants to come meet her mom.

Nora: And her dad… and her brother and sister. She already knows this family is filled with love.

Bo: Because she hears you singing to her every night. Nora, I _love_ being here for that. I never knew how great it could make me feel but it does. _You_ are the picture of love and you are absolutely glowing. Thank you for making me a father again.

Nora: I should be thanking YOU for loving me enough to make it a possibility again. I can't wait to be your wife and for them to place our little girl in our arms for the first time.

Bo: You have _no_ idea how much I_ want _that. Loving you is like breathing. I can't live without it. I am_ so _grateful that when I_ finally_ figured that out, you _still _felt the same. I love you Red. So much it hurts.

Nora: I know the feeling. I never thought it was possible to love someone this much but I do. You're my world Bo… you and the kids.

She smiled at him, and he returned it, and they let their eyes wander back to the wood, completely baffled.

Nora: I'll tell you what? Why don't _you_ read the instructions and _I'll_ see if I can find the pieces.

Bo: Team work.

Nora: Yeah, team work. It's _my_ child too you know?

He smiled as he read off the parts and she handed them to him and they were finally able to successfully put the crib together. Afterwards, they stood back and admired their handwork with pride.

Nora: I can't wait to bring her home Bo. I can't wait to bring our daughter into the world.

Bo: Speaking of that… have you thought of any names yet? We can't exactly call her baby Buchanan for long.

She laughed as she looked at him.

Nora: Actually I have. What would you think of Hope? _You_ give me hope every day. And hope is what brought us back together. Hope is what led you and me to those stables the night she was conceived.

Bo: I think it sounds perfect. Do you have a middle name in mind?

Nora: Well if you don't mind I kind of think it would be nice to name her after Viki. She _did_ kind of play a role in bringing us back together you know?

Bo: Hope Victoria Buchanan… I think it sounds like a winner.

Nora: Just like her father.

She kissed him passionately and he smiled as he looked at the nursery.

Bo: Look at all this stuff. She's going to have so much to explore… so many new things to play with.

Nora: And what about her father?

Bo: What _about_ him?

Nora: Can _he_ come out to play? You have spent all after noon playing with baby things. I want you to play with ME now.

Bo: You do huh? You have any games in mind?

Nora: As a matter of fact…

She whispered something in his ear and he smiled as he lifted her off the ground.

Nora: You know… You're not going to be able to do that much longer.

Bo: Then I have no time to waste.

She laughed as he carried her to their bedroom, kissing her passionately. He laid her on the bed and she reached for him urgently.

Nora(Joking): You don't have that video camera on still do you?

Bo: Honey, _not_ in the bedroom. That's for OUR eyes only.

Nora: Not to mention that it's _completely_ x rated. Don't think our child would appreciate _that_ do you?

He laughed as he captured her mouth in his as he climbed on the bed with her.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A Beautiful Mistake- Part 14**

_A Couple days later_

They were sitting on the porch swing outside their house. Nora had her head in his lap as she looked up at the stars. Bo was stroking her hair as he watched her. It was the first moment of true peace they've had since they had decided to reunite and they wanted to enjoy it for everything it was.

Nora: So, now that we've decided WHERE we're going to get married, we kind of have to decide the WHEN. And I'm NOT going to be waddling down the aisle cowboy so that doesn't give us a lot of time.

Bo: Do you have a particular date in mind sweetheart?

Nora: I'd marry you tomorrow if I could work it out but since I can't do that much planning in a day when I'm pregnant and I'm not going to elope that makes it impossible.

Bo: Why don't you just tell me how much time you need then? Believe me Red… I don't really care WHEN as long as it's soon. I just want you to have the wedding you've always dreamed of.

Nora: How can it _not_ be when I'm marrying the man of my dreams?

He smiled at her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Bo: That reminds me. There's something I have to take care of before we can get married.

Nora: And you're just telling me this NOW?

Bo: Not exactly.

Nora: Then what EXACTLY _are_ you telling me?

She sat up on the bench so he could get up. And then he pulled the ring out from his pocket and her eyes started to fill with tears.

Bo: I know that you've already proposed to me but I told you I wanted to do this myself so…

She sat on the edge of the bench as he got down on his knee and opened the box.

Bo: All my life I have been going around in circles trying to figure out why I was never satisfied and then I met you. You not only showed me how it felt to want to put down roots and build a home but you made me completely satisfied staying in one place. I never want to go too far where I can't find my way back to you because you are my compass. When we were apart I was so lost. Now that I'm back here, I want to make a promise that I will never forget my way again… you're my home Nora Hanen. Will you marry me?

Nora(Tears in her eyes): You know I will. Yes. _Yes I'll marry you._

He slipped the ring on her finger and she fell into his arms as they kissed passionately.

A couple minutes later, she was sitting in the bathroom with her head over the toilet. Bo was kneeling next to her as he wiped her neck with the cold washcloth and held her hair back from her face.

Nora: That feels really good.

Bo: Do you feel like you can get up yet?

Nora: Just a few minutes. I feel another round coming on.

And then she had pressed her head closer to the toilet as she threw up as Bo continued to wipe her down. After she felt a little more steady on her feet, he helped her to their bedroom and they both climbed on the bed for a nap. He took her shoes off and began to massage them. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation that his hands were giving her.

Nora: You can't stop. That feels so good.

Bo: Just close your eyes and relax. Let me take care of you tonight.

Nora: Ok.

He smiled as he saw the pleasure cross her face and he continued to massage her. Within a couple minutes she was asleep. He placed his hand on her stomach and talked softly.

Bo: Hey there Hope. Mommy and daddy love you very much and can't wait to meet you.

He placed a soft kiss on her stomach and then he crawled in next to her and pulled her close as she slept. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. In a few weeks Matthew would be home and the summer would be over. And then they would be wrapped up with wedding plans and baby stuff. He wanted to enjoy every last minute of this time with his once and future wife.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A Beautiful Mistake- Part 15**

He found her sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery the next morning. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her into a kiss.

Bo: What are you doing in here sweetheart? It's not even finished yet.

Nora: I know. But I wanted to try this whole nursing thing out. I was trying to visualize myself holding our child. It's been a while since I've had to give anyone breast milk.

She got up off the chair and walked over to the crib as she ran her fingers over it, trying to visualize their child sleeping. When she turned around, she smiled, when she saw Bo sitting in the rocking chair himself.

Bo: Maybe you could show me what you found out about this whole "Breast milk" thing?

He reached out his hand and she took it as he pulled her onto his lap and drew her into a passionate kiss. She felt his hands under her nightgown and she distanced herself just enough for him to pull it over her head. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as his arms came around her and his lips kissed her. She moved herself so that she was facing him and ran her hands under his shirt until she pulled it over his head and began to kiss his chest.

Bo: How exactly are you going to "nurse" Sweetheart?

Nora: Why don't you move those sexy lips over here and I'll show you?

He looked into her eyes to show her how much he wanted her and then he took her breasts in his mouth and she slid his boxers off his legs.

Bo: You taste so good Red.

He buried his face in her hair as he smelled her and then ran his hands through the hair that was now falling at her sides.

Bo: God you smell incredible.

He kissed her fiercely before he ran his hands down her slender body and scooped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as they moved to the blanket on the floor. She moved on her side as she kissed him and slipped her leg between his. He ran his fingers down her legs until they hooked inside her panties and she stood up momentarily as she placed her hands on his shoulder. He used his mouth to kiss up her body until he had reached the undergarment and slowly slipped them down her legs. Once they were off her body, he took his tongue and ran it across her delicate skin, causing her to cry out for more as he continued to pleasure her. He took her hand and pulled her back to the blanket and she rolled over him as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Nora: Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this IS our child's room Bo?

Bo: Our child isn't born yet.

She didn't have time to process what he just said as he slipped his fingers just inside her and caused her to lose focus all together. She laid on stomach as Bo's hands came and massaged her tenderly as she closed her eyes and took in the feeling of his hands on her. Once she felt his lips moving up her, she rolled over and looked at him as she pulled her legs apart for him to enter. He took his time getting there as he used his mouth and his tongue to enter places she didn't even know existed until he entered them.

Nora: Touch me Bo. I want you to use those incredible hands to touch me. Nobody touches me like you do.

He searched her eyes for signs and when he saw the desire reflected in them, he showed her what it meant to love her when he entered her in such an urgent way, she thought she was going to go insane from the sheer pleasure of it.

Bo: Tell me what you want baby? Tell me.

She wrapped her arms around his back and curled around him as she begged him to go deeper. He moved her back to the blanket as he took her breasts in his mouth and enjoyed every second of the desire that he felt when he did. She looked at him and smiled.

Nora: Nobody has ever looked at me like that. Nobody has ever made me feel so completely wanted.

Bo: Their loss is my gain. You are the definition of perfection. And this…

He ran his fingers across her breasts as he moved her onto his lap and kissed her.

Bo: I think this is the best "nursing" lesson I've ever had.

She kissed him passionately before pulling him back to the blanket. He watched as she opened herself to him and knew what she wanted. He pulled her body to his as he bent her head back and kissed her as he pulled the hair back from her face. He kissed her again as he watched the desire flash in her eyes and he kept his eyes on her face as he entered her slowly. She was begging for more as she tightened around him and he plunged deeper and deeper until she finally collapsed on his chest, Exhausted. He wrapped her in the blanket and carried her to their bed and slipped under the covers to join her as her head came and rested on his chest again.

Nora: I want to get married on Valentines Day.

Bo: Nora, that's only a few weeks away.

Nora: I know and I don't want to wait any longer.

Bo: Then we'll make it happen.

He kissed her gently as she nodded off in his arms for her morning nap. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in closer as they fell asleep dreaming of their wedding.

TBC


End file.
